1. Field of the Disclosure
The present disclosure relates generally to an apparatus and method for controlling an arithmetic operation and, more particularly, to providing an apparatus capable of performing a multitude of arithmetic operations without increasing its complexity.
2. Description of the Related Art
There is a demand for various services as technology is developing. Electronic devices may be required to perform various arithmetic operations to meet the demand for various services. Furthermore, a calculator may be required in the electronic device to reduce complexity of hardware, while performing various arithmetic operations.